


A Song Of Redemption: The Freshest Of Starts.

by MedHeadsUnite



Series: A Song Of Redemption [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Relationships: Alex Drake (Pretty Little Liars)/Jon Snow, Mary Drake/Alex Drake
Series: A Song Of Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611487





	A Song Of Redemption: The Freshest Of Starts.

Alex wakes up before Mary, making a healthy breakfast.

Two months into her stay in Canada, Alex finally grabbed a phone.

The first person she texts is Spencer, because it really needs no explanation.

"Hey you," Spencer texted back, "Call me?"

"You can call me you know," she replies, with a wink emoji at the end.

And five minutes later, she's in the middle of eating and chatting, "Mom says hi!"

"I love you both," Spencer replies, "So Al."

"I got it, go," Mary waves.

"All right, I'm alone in my room," she tells Spencer.

"Toby and I might be pregnant," Spencer grins.

"What?! Spence that's great!" Alex feels the smile curve across her whole face.

"Hey, we're heading out, give mom my love."

"Congratulations again sis, I love you," Alex hung up, placing her phone on her nightstand before sitting down to finish her breakfast.

"So, what did she want to talk about?" Mary frowned slightly in confusion.

"I have a feeling you have a text," Alex grins.

Mary coughed loudly, "Holy!!!!!!!!"

"She's pregnant," Alex nods.

"I can't believe it!" Mary beams.

"Happy for them," Alex nods.

They finish their meals, and they head off in different directions, Mary to the pub, and Alex into her room to go to sleep.

She shoots Mel a text, "Mel? It's Al."

"Hey Al!" Melissa's reply comes in immediately, "Spence texted your number. How are you?"

"I'm healthier than I was when I left, and doing well," she replies, "how are you?"

"Busy as ever! But life's great."

Alex spent the next hour talking to Melissa, then got cleaned up.

Mary tossed her a rag, "Nice to see you upright."

"Hah! Okay Cassidy," she fires back with a smirk.

"That makes you Sundance," Mary smirked.

"Love you too mom," Alex laughed.

Monty's Taproom was doing remarkably well for a beer only establishment.

"Hey! There's my girl," Jon plops down.

"Hey you," Alex grins, leaning up to kiss him, "Did you just get home?"

"I did, Carling," he tells Mary with a smile, handing her his card.

"A tab? Usually you pay in cash," Alex blinks.

"Usually, but I forgot to stop by the ATM."

She hands him a laminated card with his tab number.

He pockets it.

Alex sits with him after her shift ends, a Goose Island Natural Villain in her hand, "So, how is everything?"

"It ain't easy baby, but I'm doing it for us, you know that, don't you?"

"I know," she nods, "I get it."

She leans into him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles.

She grabs a bucket of Natural Villain, taking him over to one of the booths, "I'm really glad you're back. But.. I'm all in, you know?"

"It's not permanent," he promises.

She cups his face in her hands, "I love you."

"To the freshest of fresh starts," He raises his glass with a warm smile.


End file.
